Superhero
by SpiritualPuzzleshipper
Summary: I made a one shot based off a picture of Avatar Yugi(from Yugioh R) and the song SuperHero by Simon Curtis. Please listen to the song! Yugi is consumed by darkness, Yami needs to save him, but Yugi has other plans in store!
1. Chapter 1

Yami ran towards the abandoned warehouse, he knew what lied ahead for him. Inside those walls lied Yugi, who was taken from him once more. This time, whomever harmed Yugi would pay by the hands of the mighty Pharaoh. He was tired of seeing Yugi and his other friends getting hurt. He was going to walk into that place and save Yugi. When he got to the door he reached to open it but it opened on it's own. "That's odd." Yami said out loud. He walked inside to see nothing but darkness with small forms of light coming from the windows, the cold air hit him like a thousand knives. "Yugi!" He called out. He looked around as his eyes adjusted to the dark to see no one there. "Aibou!" He cried out, hoping Yugi would call out to him. But alas his echo is all that was returned. He stepped inside more and the door behind him slammed shut.

"Welcome Pharaoh!" A voice spoke out of the darkness. "We've been waiting for you!"

Yami looked up towards the voice coming from above, he saw the figure jump down and walk into the light. The figure became noticable and it was...YUGI "Aibou!?" Yami cried out. No it couldn't be! Yugi seemed so different. He had a crooked smile on his face, his eyes were a dark purple with clouds of black in them, his clothes were black, the same outfit but just black. His hair also had a form of black smoke illuminating from them. "Yugi, are you ok?" He managed to choke out.

"Yes your majesty." Yugi voice was deeper, darker, colder. He never used that type of tone towards Yami. He almost came off as possessed.

"Your not Yugi!" Yami growled. "Where is he?" He demanded.

"Why Pharaoh. I am so disappointed in you." Yugi put his hands up and smiled. "You don't regonize me? I mean we have known each other for years." Yugi placed his hands on his hips and looked at the Pharaoh who stood guarded. "Still don't believe me? Do you need proof?"

Yami growled and kept his distance from the person who claimed to be Yugi. He would like some proof, anything to show that Yugi was ok.

"I will take that silence as a yes. Well how about this. You suffer from horrible nightmares. Nightmares of the thought of me killing you! I am the reason you will be going back where you belong!"

"No." Yami felt his knees give a little, but he refused to fall. He felt his world fall around him. Yugi knew about those dreams, of Yugi being the reason he would die. That his soul would return to the afterlife. The only person who knew that was, "Yugi?" He spoke with concern.

"Yes it is me! The new me of course." Yugi spun in a circle. "What do you think? I think it looks, quite flattering." He grinned at Yami who stood there in shock. "Guess what, Pharaoh? Your dream will finally come true, cause for tonight, I will be killing you!"

"Yugi! What is going on with you?" Yami was able to mutter out.

"What's wrong with me? Nothing! I finally saw that we were wrong this entire time. Instead of fighting the darkness, I embraced it! And you know what, you can too! If you join me,"

"Never!" Yami interupted. "You should know this isn't you, this isn't the Yugi I know."

"Now come on you have a choice here. You can join me or fight me." Yugi glared at his other half. "And I will win even if it means killing you."

"Yugi whatever darkness is consuming your heart, I am here to help you. Just come back with me so we can figure it out, together." Yami reached for Yugi hoping he would hear his plee.

"Help? I don't need you, nor your help! I know how to change my destiny and my destiny is, honestly, to put you in your place. Your highness!" Yugi said the last words with venon in his voice.

"Aibou," Yami began to speak.

"I am not your Aibou! not at long as you deny that our history can be changed. Together, Pharaoh, we could rule the world. With your powers as the Pharaoh and my grasp on them as the King of Games, it would be easy!" Yugi threw his hands in the air.

Yami growled, clenching his fists. "Yugi, what about all that we have done together? Protecting the world, not destroying it. That is what our history is." He stood there, staring at Yugi, hoping to see the light come through.

"Aren't you tired of being a superhero?! Protecting the world and getting nothing back! It's pathetic!" He shouted out, raising his voice with each word. "I am tired of being looked down on and if that means I have to force my way to the top. Then so be it!" Yugi growled. "I am ready to show the world who Yugi Muto really is! Aren't you, Pharaoh? You ruled a kingdom before, and now together, we can show them what we could do. We could rule the world!" He laughed maniacally.

Yami stood there shocked, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. Yugi, his Yugi, had been consumed by darkness. Yugi was talking about taking over the world, destroying everything, his family and friends. " _Wait?_ " Yami thought for a second. " _If Yugi heard me mention them, maybe that would click something inside of him._ " Yami had one hope left. "Yugi! What about Joey and them? What do you think they would say if they say you like this?"

"What about them? I don't need them, when I have this power that can give me all I need?" Yugi grinned walking towards Yami, he got close to his face. "And you don't need them either, you have a power that this world hasn't seen in a long time." He touched the Millennium Puzzle. "With this you could do so much. Wouldn't you like to have that power again?"

"Never! I already struggle with the darkness I have within." Yami pulled away, clenching onto the chain that held the puzzle on his neck.

"So you admit that you have a darkside?" Yugi smirked.

"You and I both know what I struggle with almost daily. Every since," Yami looked down to the ground, remembering what he did to Yugi. "I lost you."

Yugi began to laugh. "You do know that day was the start of our new mission. We both ended up losing something that day. You lost me and well I lost the hope that you gave me." Yugi looked closer at the Pharaoh who kept his head down. "I should be thanking you actually. That's around the time I realized I don't need you in my life." Yami shot his head up. "We both have known since we first met that our relationship wasn't going to last. That one day you would leave, after all your dead and I am alive. Now we both have bodies thanks to this amazing power I now possess." He stepped closer to Yami, they could feel each other's breath. Yugi couldn't help but make a small frown.

Yami noticed the frown instantly and took his chance, he was losing hope fast. He cupped Yugi's face and placed his lips on Yugi's. Yugi didn't fight it and he didn't know why nor questioned it. He had longed to kiss his Aibou and at this moment, though it wasn't a perfect moment for their first kiss, it was something Yami knew he had to do. Yugi was being swallowed by the darkness and anything he could do to bring him back, he planned to, but it was cut short, Yugi pushed him away.

"You think that confessing your love with save me?!" Yugi wiped his mouth and spat. "Well your sadly mistaken! I don't need to be saved. Get that through your head."

"I refuse to let the darkness consume your heart." Yami gritted his teeth. "Yugi you need to listen to me and fight it."

"Your just on repeat, hoping that you say it enough it will come true. Listen the only thing we need is to join together and take control of this pathetic world. We could make it better, change it, rule it." Yugi turned around and walked away.

"Aibou!" Yami went to follow.

"Stop calling me that!" Yugi turned around with anger in his eyes. "If you refuse to help me control this world, then you and I are not partners. We, never were." He growled and looked Yami in the eyes. "This superhero routine has gotten old! I am tired of watching you play hero in MY body. That's why I was granted this. I was hoping you would join me." He sighed. "But it seems as if you just don't see what I do." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a knife.

"Yugi, don't do this. I refuse to fight you." Yami stepped back, preparing to run.

"That just makes this easier for me. Instead of us fighting together, it seems fate has stood to fight against one another. If that means that I go down my own path, without you, then so be it." He charged towards Yami who preceded to turn around and run.

" _I will not fight you, aibou. But I also can't allow you to kill me, so many regrets are about to be made._ " Yami realized what had to happen, if nothing Yami said would snap Yugi out of this, then only one action could. He stopped and turned around to look Yugi in the eyes. "I will always love you." He spoke just as the knife went into his stomach.

"Well that was easy." Yugi said as Yami held onto the blade. Yugi all of sudden felt a cringe of pain in his stomach, he too felt the blade. He looked at Yami who still stood, gasping, trying to recover but couldn't. He struggled to breath. Yugi began to see tears form in his eyes. Soon he was fighting himself.

 _"Pharaoh!_ " Yugi was inside his mind, darkness was everything, but he saw Yami struggling to stand. " _No! What have I done!_ "

" _ **You did exactly what you should have!**_ " A voice called out. A dark shadow appeared. It took the form of Yugi, but it was not him. It was the darkness that was consuming him.

" _No! I wouldn't, I could never!_ " Yugi cried out to the shadow.

" _ **Oh but you did!**_ " The shadow pointed to the Pharaoh. " _ **Look there! He is bleeding, crying, begging. He is in pain, he is, dying. And it's all because of you!**_ " He smiled looking at Yugi. " _ **I knew you had it in you, I just didn't realize that the pathetic Pharaoh would give in so soon.**_ "

" _Stop it! Get out of my mind!_ " Outside of his mind, Yugi grabbed his head. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" He screamed as loud as he could.

"Yugi!" Yami was able to mutter, he fell to his knees, holding onto his wound. He gathered up as much strength as he could. "Fight it YUGI!"

"I can't!" He cried.

"Yes you can! I believe in you." Yami started to lose his sight. "Aibou, you can," he slowly was slipping away. "do this." He fell to the ground, unconscious.

"YAMI!" Yugi cried out. The darkness tried to stay in control, but Yugi ran towards the Pharaoh's body. The darkness was pulled away the moment he touched Yami. " _ **No! This can't be! He was so weak! What changed?**_ " The shadow questioned as he slowly faded. " _ **I refuse to believe that his death will be the end of me as well!**_ " He turn and ran off.

"Yami, Yami!" Yugi begged shaking his other self. "Please, don't die! I'm not ready for you to leave." Yugi cried into Yami's chest as blood covered them both. "Mou Hitori no Boku." Tears fell from his face.

Yami slowly opened his eyes. "Aibou." He muttered. "Please. Don't. Cry." He spoke one word at a time, softly.

"Pharaoh you can't die." Yugi looked into the eyes of Yami. "I need you."

Yami smiled and touched Yugi's face. "I. Am. Happy. To die. Knowing." He flinched in pain. "You're. Okay." He looked into Yugi's eyes and they both stared at each other.

"Your my superhero Yami." Yugi said holding the Pharaoh closer.

"And you are mine, Aibou." Yami spoke that words and then slipped away. He stopped breathing, his body became heavy in Yugi's arms.

"No, please!" He cried! "Don't leave me alone, in the dark." Yugi looked around. There was no one, nothing, but the darkness that caused all this pain. "PHARAOH!" Yugi cried out and then he too was overcome by darkness and passed out from exhaustion.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes: Ok so I could NOT leave the story the way it was. I tried so hard, but I just couldn't! I am so against anti climatic stories that I had to make another chapter. So this one shot based on a song is now a two shot...part 2 is not based on a song. Just a way to end the story, in a good way. Sorry for the confusion and I hope you enjoy. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE**

Yugi awoke in a hospital bed. He sat up and looked around, unaware of his surroundings. "Yugi!" He heard a familiar voice call out. "Your awake!"

"Tea?" He asked sounding scratchy. "What happened?" He had a look of confuse, he couldn't remember what lead him to be in a hospital bed.

She put her head down and sighed. "Do you remember the warehouse?" Just as she said that, the memories came flooding back. The evil that filled his heart, the threats he made to the Pharaoh, the Pharaoh!

"Yami!" He looked around, not noticing Tea was beginning to cry. "Tea, where is he!?" He demanded.

"Yugi, he's, he's." She looked at him and she had tears falling from her eyes. "He's gone."

Yugi couldn't believe it. No, that couldn't be possible. "No, didn't you guys save him?" He hollered louder then he should.

"We didn't get to him in time. We found you and him, both covered in blood. We thought you both were hurt." She looked away from Yugi. "But we learned quickly it was all his blood."

"Where is my puzzle!?" Yugi demanded. "I need it now!" He started to stand up, but Tea stopped him.

"I will get it. You need to rest." Tea stood up and walked over to a cabinet, she opened it to find a bag and rummaged through it. Inside the puzzle was buried on the bottom. She took it out, put the bag back in the cabinet, and walked over to Yugi once more. "Here you go, it was around Yami's neck. Joey took it before the EMT got there, he knew you would want it." She handed the puzzle over to him.

Yugi took the puzzle from her. "Where is he?" He asked.

"They haven't spoken to us since we aren't family, they won't even talk to grandpa. But we are trying our hardest to figure it out. We want him to have a proper burial." She chocked on the last words. She refused to cry again, she had cried enough the last three days.

"Can you leave me alone, please?" Yugi bowed his head and shadows formed over his face. Tea nodded and walked out the door without a word. Yugi laid on the bed and curled the puzzle close to his chest, he began to cry. He cried till he finally fell asleep. Just then, the puzzle flashed and Yugi was transported to his soul room. "What?" He was confused. The puzzle was still responding to him. He looked around, the room was changing. What used to be a room filled with toys and games, the room used to be a color of blue and a hint of grey on the walls and pictures hanging, and there once was a made bed. Now the toys were gone or broken, games all is a disarray, the walls were brown and old, with cracks and some even had black stains on it. The pictures were torn off. The bed was gone, now it was just a mattress. He had destroyed it by allowing the darkness to swallow him, he had a lot to do to fix it. But he knew eventually, after he healed, he would be able to move on and recover what he lost. He sighed. "Not everything." He looked at his door and walked towards it. "Is he really gone?" He mumbled to himself. He placed his hand on the handle and turned it. He had kept his eyes close, knowing that he would be disappointed. But in fact, when he opened his eyes, he saw another door. The Pharaoh's door! "Yami?" He called out softly. He took a couple steps and placed his hand once again on the handle of his other's soul room. "Please, be here." He closed his eyes again and pushed open the door. When he got through and opened his eyes, he saw the staircases, the doors, it looked the same. Yugi couldn't restrain himself. "PHARAOH!" He called out as loud as he could. He allowed the door to close behind him and walked at a fast pace towards the middle of the floor. "Please! Come back!" He screamed, tears forming in his eyes again.

Yami stepped out of the shadows and towards Yugi, who did not notice him. He had a small limp in his step, he didn't have the typical navy jacket on nor did he have a shirt on. His eyes showed pain and around his waist was a bandage wrap. "Aibou." He whispered, Yugi did not hear him.

"I am sorry. So sorry!" Yugi cried, falling to his knees. "I killed you, your gone because of me!" Yugi felt a hand touch his shoulder and he snapped up to see Yami in front of him.

"Don't cry, Aibou. You can't kill someone, who is already dead." He smiled looking down at Yugi. Who in return jumped him and hugged him tight. "Ow, ow, aibou." Yami said pulling Yugi off of him.

"Oh no! I'm so sorry." Yugi looked down at the Pharaoh's bare chest and noticed the bandages. "Are you ok?" He asked.

"I will be fine. I am just sore." He replied.

"How are you here?" Yugi asked.

"Like I just told you, you can not kill someone who is already dead." Yami stated. "I have been a spirit for five thousand years, I haven't been alive in a long time."

Yugi wiped the tears from his face. "But you had a physical body. That means you died, right?"

"Yes, but that was dark magic that gave me that body. The puzzle keeps my spirit going, as long as you are alive and the puzzle is in tact." The Pharaoh winced as he finished his thought.

"Yami." Yugi reached out and held him up. "Let's get you somewhere to rest."

Yami nodded and followed Yugi to his soul room, though the bed was nothing more than a mattress, it was better than the cold floor. "Thank you." he sighed as he sat down on it, leaning against the cold stone wall.

"It's the least I can do." Yugi sighed, clenching his fists. "I caused you this pain."

The Pharaoh nodded. "No, I did. I have allowed such evil into your life, if it wasn't for me, you would be a normal teen."

"But I wouldn't have my friends or you." Yugi smiled sadly down at his companion.

"You would have friends, granted not me, but friends." He tapped the spot on the mattress next to him, silently asking Yugi to sit near him. Which Yugi did with no hesitation. "Yugi do you remember everything that happened?"

"I think so. I know I was consumed by the darkness, I ran off, to the warehouse. After that you came and found me, we fought, yelled at each other." Yugi tried remembering it all, it was a little cloudy in his mind. "Why do you ask?"

"Do you remember right before you stabbed me?" Yami sighed, not sure if he wanted Yugi to remember or not.

"Uhm, I don't think so." Yugi put his hand to his chin and thought about it for a moment. "Wait, I think we." He stopped and looked up to Yami. "Did we?"

Yami nodded. "Yes, I kissed you."

Yugi's jaw dropped. "Why?"

"Because Yugi, I thought it would help. You know, the whole true love's kiss thing." Yami smiled down at Yugi. "I saw it in a movie." He winked, trying to avoid the subject.

"True love?" Yugi smiled. "You love me Yami?" He asked the young Pharaoh. Both didn't take their eyes off of each other.

Yami didn't answer for what seemed like forever. He thought what it would do to Yugi and himself if they opened up more, in a romantic way. "Yes." He finally sighed, turning away from Yugi's eyes.

"Wow." Yugi took his eyes off of Yami as well, staring at the ground in front of him. "I love you too." He smiled.

Yami's head snapped towards Yugi. "What?"

"I said I love you too."

"You do?"

"Yes." Yugi smiled big. He leaned up, placing his left hand on Yami's cheek, pulling him close. He brushed his lips against Yami's, closing his eyes, he waited for a reaction. When he didn't feel the Pharaoh pull away he pressed his lips against him. Yami in return kissed back, eyes closed, he turned slightly to face Yugi better and wrapped his arms around his waist. There they shared a deep kiss, one that would not be broken. One that was better than their first.

Once they needed to come up for air, Yami sighed. "I love you so much." He smiled opening his eyes.

Yugi giggled. "I know." He looked into Yami's eyes. "What happened to your body?" He finally asked.

"You see when I died, the body kinda just vanished after time." Yami grinned. "I would hate to see the look on the mortician's face."

Yugi laughed lightly and wrapped his arms around Yami's neck. "I am so glad you're still here."

"As am I, Aibou." Yami hugged Yugi close, though it hurt his wounds to have such close contact, his heart needed to have Yugi close.

"Mou Hitori no Boku." Yugi smiled. Nothing more was needed to be said, they were content in their minds, in their hearts, and most importantly they were together again. One day they knew their time together would end, but till then, they both would enjoy their time together.


End file.
